


Four times Brian slept in Roger's bed and the one time he didn't

by primesjive



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, University AU, and perhaps there is mention of scrabble, anyway if this inspires anyone to do a five times format go right ahead, basically all fluff, brian is shy and awkward, but it's cute so whatever, do people still make the five times fics idk, five times trope?, gay shit, modern setting but they have their early 70s appearances bc im whipped for roger's long hair, not rly based on real brian (or any of them), perhaps there is a rant abt doctor who, probably in america bc i know nothing abt uk schools, so fucking au it's hardly even queen, then hmu with it bc i love them, they don't even play music im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primesjive/pseuds/primesjive
Summary: Eventually Roger let out a loud sigh."Get up here.""What?" Brian squeaked."Just get the fuck in my bed and don't argue. It's not a big deal."Brian froze."I mean it. You being loud down there isn't helping either of us," Roger grumbled. "Get in."





	Four times Brian slept in Roger's bed and the one time he didn't

**One.**  

It was late. Well, not  _really late_ , but late enough for Brian to acknowledge his situation as minutes away from _dire_. He needed to be up early the next morning, therefore he needed a place to sleep and hence the whole  _lateness_  of it all - late to find a room where he could sleep for a decent amount of time and be up early enough to catch the bus home. The problem? His roommate and friend Freddie had decided tonight was absolutely a night he needed to, well,  _you know_ , with his boyfriend Jim.

Feasible in the beginning; Freddie was no monster and it was hardly Jim's first time staying the night. The original plan was for Brian to sleep in their neighbor across the hall's empty bed since his roommate had already left for break. But then said neighbor finished class early in the day and realized he could leave for break, too. So his room was locked and Brian left once again bedless. Freddie had offered to cancel with Jim but Brian turned him down. He'd find somewhere, surely. Though he had texted pretty much everyone he knew, and they had either not responded or already gone home. Damn his stupid physics lab lasting until 7pm. He wished he could be leaving like everyone else. Now he was stuck wandering the hallways and checking his phone incessantly. So incessantly in fact that he ran, quite literally, into someone from physics class: John. They were in the same lab group, and John stopped to say hello.

"Hey Brian! Thank god we get a break from evening labs for a while, eh?" John said, looking tired but smiling all the same. He glanced at his watch, "Why are you out so late?"

Nearly 1 am. Brian grimaced and explained the situation to him.

"Wow! That's unfortunate. I'd say you could bunk in my room but my roommate is still here." Brian waved him off, thinking he might just have to,  _cringe_ , listen at their door to make sure Freddie and Jim had fallen asleep then sneak back into his bed.

"You know what though…" John started, stroking his chin. Brian rubbed his eyes tiredly, considering whether anyone would notice if he were to sleep on one of the couches in the lounge of their residence hall.

"One of my friends actually has a single, maybe he'd let you sleep there for tonight?"

"Sorry, what was that?" Brian snapped back into focus, realizing John was actually still there speaking to him.

John just chuckled and repeated himself. "If you don't mind, I don't know, using a sleeping bag or something." Brian perked up a bit. "Honestly I'm fine sleeping on the bare floor at this point."

John smiled and patted Brian's shoulder, telling him the room number and saying he'd text his friend right away, though he was sure it would be fine. "Roger's the most easy-going person I know, so don't worry about it," John laughed.

Brian thanked him one more time and headed to a vending machine for a quick snack, realizing after all this time he'd spent trying to find a place to stay he hadn't ever eaten dinner.

Using the spare change in his pocket to down a couple of poptarts, he then headed to the second floor in search of this Roger person's room. He was relatively sure that Freddie actually knew the bloke. He'd heard the name a few times, but he didn't think they'd ever met. Better late than never, he supposed, almost dead on his feet as his knocked on the door.

No answer.

He cringed. Roger was probably sleeping but he knocked again, a bit harder. There was a loud grumbling, followed by a bed creaking and footsteps. Brian swallowed.

The door swung open, and  _fu-u-uck_ , Roger was cute. Brian's gaze roved over long, messy blonde hair pressed to the left side of his head where he'd presumably been sleeping on it, big heavy-lidded blue eyes, button nose, plush lips. He was in a pair of joggers and a plain white t-shirt, holding the door open and blinking lazily at Brian through pretty, dark-blonde lashes.

Brian swallowed again, the words  _soft, cute, sleepy_  floating disjointed in his thoughts. He coughed, uncomfortable as Roger continued to stare at him with parted lips, saying nothing.

"Erm…hi… Okay so I don't have anywhere to sleep tonight and I know your friend John and he mentioned you have a single room and that maybe I could sleep here like on the floor or something but it's totally fine if you're not okay with that and I can leave," Brian managed to stutter.

Roger stared at him for a moment more as if trying to work out what Brian said. Finally, he shrugged. "Sure," Roger rasped, voice hoarse with sleep. He ushered Brian into the room.

It was, of course, dark, so Brian could barely make out Roger's bed and the desk pressed against the opposite wall, let alone the posters hung around the room. "Here," Roger grunted, giving Brian a pillow and some blankets. He climbed back into his bed, paying no mind to Brian as he laid a blanket on the floor, stretched out on it and used the other two to pull over himself.

"I've got an alarm set for six. Hope that won't wake you up too early,"

"S'fine," Brian slurred, eyes already shut.

"Alright. Night, then."

"Night."

Given how tired he was, Brian expected to pass right out. But he didn't. It was drafty down on the floor, and not particularly comfortable. The blankets weren't big enough to reach the end of his long legs, but they smelled nice. In fact Brian was keeping himself awake by inhaling the scent. What was it? Laundry detergent, probably. Smelled good. He tried to shift quietly, searching for a better position against the cold linoleum under the blanket.

This went on for a while. Eventually Roger let out a loud sigh.

"Get up here."

"What?" Brian squeaked.

"Just get the fuck in my bed and don't argue. It's not a big deal."

Brian froze.

"I mean it. You being loud down there isn't helping either of us," Roger grumbled. "Get in."

Brian obeyed silently, standing and moving toward where Roger held open his duvet.

"But is there really –"

"Shut up," Roger flipped onto his back, "just get in already. You're skinny, there's plenty of room."

Brian slid in awkwardly without another word. 'Plenty of room' was a generous statement. He definitely had to shift when his leg bumped into Roger's, who grunted but didn't move. Brian turned to face away from the other man, aware of his every limb and the gap between him and Roger. He wasn't sure whether he was really better off in the bed after all.

At least it was warm. Maybe too warm. Roger was clearly one of those people who radiated excessive body heat. Surprisingly though, as soon as Brian settled down he was asleep.

\---

All too soon Brian awoke to loud beeping. Groggy, he groaned and refused to open his eyes. He buried his face further into the pillow. It was so  _warm_ ; solid, perfect. The fabric was soft under his cheek and the smell delicious. He shoved his nose further into the material, the steady thumping of the pillow lovely in the way it matched the even rise and fall of -

Brian sat straight up. He'd totally forgotten. It all came flooding back: Freddie and Jim, the room, John, Roger. That must mean…yep.

Brian looked down at his pillow, or more accurately his blonde host, in all his early morning glory - arm thrown over his face and blankets tangled 'round his hips. Brian gulped; a sliver of skin was visible where Roger's shirt had ridden up. He could see a tuft of blonde armpit hair peeking out from under the sleeve of the arm hiding his face. Only Roger's lips were uncovered, plump and hanging open as he breathed.

For a second Brian wasn't sure if Roger was still sleeping, but then the man groaned and reached over blindly to grab his phone. The arm moved from his face and Roger squinted up at Brian.

"Hey," he grinned and Brian turned scarlet. Cute smile.

"Hi," Brian said, eyes trained on his lap. He could see Roger watching him out of the corner of his eye, arms behind his head.

"I'm Roger," he announced eventually. "You're Brian," was added, Brian looking up at him in surprise. Roger shrugged, t-shirt falling down on his shoulder to reveal a distracting collarbone. "You're Fred's roommate, yeah? He talks about you a lot. Shows me pictures, too. Wasn't hard to recognize your hair…I'm surprised we've never met." Roger yawned and sat up, face moving closer to Brian's.

"Uh, yeah," Brian replied. "Well, thanks for letting me stay here."

It was unnerving, the way Roger kept staring at him. "No problem," Roger smiled again. "I was probably grumpy last night, sorry. Nice to meet you Brian." They shook hands. "Though I reckon I could go straight in for a hug, yeah? We got pretty close last night," Roger winked and Brian choked a bit.

"Anyway, I gotta get going soon, but I've got time for coffee. You want one?"

Brian started stuttering about not having money on him but Roger waved him off. "It's like four dollars, man, don’t worry. I'll be back in a few. Go back to sleep if you want."

And just like that he was out of bed. Brian gaped at the chipper blonde. Sure, Brian hadn't assumed Roger during the day would be as grumpy as tired Roger being woken up in the middle of the night, but it  _was_ still 6 am.

Roger began to tug his joggers off, reaching for a pair of jeans with the other hand before remembering Brian was there. "Sorry, almost stripped in front of you. I'll just go in this." (Not that Brian would've minded the show). Roger pulled on some sneakers and a hoodie, grabbed his wallet and was out the door quicker than Brian's tired eyes could follow.

He looked at the clock. Well, his bus wasn't until 8 am and it'd take him 5 minutes at most to go back to his room and grab his already packed bags. He snuggled into Roger's bed, too sleepy to think straight.

\---

Brian woke for the second time to an amused voice stating: "You're drooling on my pillow." His eyes flew open. Roger was bent over him, grinning and somehow even more chipper than when he'd left for the coffees. 

"Here," he handed Brian one of the drinks as soon as he sat up. Roger took a seat next to him, the picture of ease as he leaned against the wall and sipped his coffee. Brian took a drink of his own, surprised to find it an earl grey latte with vanilla - his favorite.

Roger laughed at the look on his face. "Ran into Fred," he said by way of explanation. "You seemed too dead to tell me what you wanted before I left. Said he texted you, by the way. Was worried about where you ended up, but I reassured him I kept you safe."

Brian finally cracked a smile at that. "Thanks, Roger." He took another long drink and sighed in delight.

 

**Two.**

All winter break Brian tried his best to forget the odd night and morning he'd spent with Roger, but quite frankly the sweet-fucking-smile and warm pat on the shoulder Roger had given him as Brian left Roger's room still ended up at the forefront of his thoughts. He both hoped he'd never run into Roger again and prayed for an opportunity to spend more time with the attractive blonde. He'd spent ten minutes at most, sitting there on Roger's bed drinking coffee. Roger had chattered away about Christmas while Brian watched on, content. He was incredibly animated and charming, funny but kind.  _Fuck_ , Brian still got giddy thinking about it. Maybe he'd start paying more attention whenever Freddie talked about who he had plans to hang out with. It would be easy enough to tag along if Roger's attendance was ever mentioned. Brian plotted and schemed throughout the couple of weeks at his parent's house, though he doubted he'd ever have the courage to follow through with any of it.

\---

"Fucking figures," Brian muttered to himself.

He'd been back at university for a week now and had admittedly seen Roger a few times around campus – in the food court, their residence hall, walking to his classes. Roger never saw him, Brian made sure of that; he watched Roger from afar, unnoticed.

But now here Roger was in the student market, standing in front of the ice cream section, exactly where Brian had been heading. He could recognize Roger from any angle (and had become particularly familiar with the backside view). Brian looked to the door - too far, he'd never make it out before Roger finished; he was already reaching inside to grab one of the single serving Ben and Jerry's. Brian glanced to the left. Maybe if he hid behind the display case of cookies? Shit, Roger was turning –

"Brian! Hi!" He was doing that smile, the contagious boyish grin which had been keeping Brian up at night. Brian sucked in a big breath; he could do this.

"Oh, hey Roger!" Brian hoped his voice sounded less strained to Roger than it had to himself.

"What are you in here for?" Roger asked, stepping closer and assaulting Brian with how good he smelled.

"Ice cream, same as you," Brian laughed, nodding at the container in Roger's hand.

"Ah, good choice. Hey, well if you aren't doing anything you should come watch  _Signs_  with me. It's on in 15 minutes and I was gonna watch in the lounge on the big TV. No one's ever in there around this time. S'wat I'm getting ice cream for."

Brian looked at him, his easy smile, casual offer. He chewed on his bottom lip for a moment.

"Okay yeah, sounds good actually. Love that movie."

"Right? It's so good. You pick out your ice cream and I'll go get some popcorn." And with that Roger bounded off, leaving Brian to suffer in the wake of his decision.

"Stop, you can do this," Brian murmured to himself as he reached for the pistachio flavor. "This is good, this is what you want."

Thankfully he'd stopped talking to himself by the time Roger returned, bag of popcorn tucked under his arm. "Ready?"

Brian nodded. "Actually, let me pay. It's the least I can do after the whole sleeping thing and the coffee."

\---

"Movie night?" The cashier asked, eyeing the snacks Brian and Roger pushed onto the counter. They'd ended up picking out a few drinks as well.

"Yes!" Roger cheered as he threw an arm around Brian's shoulders. The cashier smirked, watching as the curly-haired brunette blushed and looked at the blonde man while she rung up their items.

"Well," she put it all in a bag, "you guys are cute together." She handed Roger the bag, who grinned as Brian stuttered.

 "C'mon then, dear," he joked and held the door open for Brian.

 "Sorry, hope you don't mind…I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Roger said as they walked the short distance back to the residence hall and Brian still hadn’t said anything.

 Brian looked up, surprised, at this. He gave a genuine smile to Roger, who relaxed instantly. "Don't be silly, I don't mind. I'd be -" he quickly cut himself off.

 "What's that?" Roger giggled, leaning closer. Brian groaned. "I'd be lucky. I mean, you're not bad looking," he spit out before slapping a hand over his mouth.

 Roger's grin was absolutely shit-eating. "Wow…" Brian blushed harder. "You're not bad either. In fact, you've got fucking gorgeous bone structure. And I love your curls."

 "Jesus," Brian choked, not knowing how to react.

  Roger just laughed, sparing him. "Anyway, what classes are you taking this quarter?"

\---

"Wait, watch this Roger! You've got to watch this bit, it's one of my favorites!"

Both boys went still, Brian's hand around Roger's upper arm. They stared intently at the TV screen, forgetting whatever banter they'd been in the midst of.

"Here we go…" Brian said loudly, leaning forward as the character Reverend Graham nears the door to the pantry.

"The shadow, Brian, the shadow!" Roger cried as they both covered their mouths with their hands. Brian gripped Roger tighter as Graham looks under the gap in the door. "The knife!" They yelled together, the reverend using a kitchen knife to try catch the reflection of the alien trapped in the cupboard.

Unsuccessful, Graham puts his head on the floor once again with the knife still in hand.

"Ah!" Brian and Roger screamed together as the alien sticks its hand out from under the cupboard door, the two men grabbing all over each other and recoiling as Graham cuts the fingers off the creature.

Brian felt drunk on ice cream and good conversation. What was initially awkward, settling onto the sofa next to Roger in the empty lounge of their dorm, had turned into one of the most pleasant evenings of his life. Roger was so bubbly and cute; they'd slipped into easy conversation about the film, making jokes and remarks. Eventually they ended up right next to each other, empty containers surrounding them and only a bit of popcorn left. A decent portion of it had been used trying to toss into each other's mouths with limited success but lots of laughs.

"Man," Roger said as he settled back into the couch cushion, hand over his chest. "I sure am glad I got you to watch this with me. You get proper into the movie. I like you."

Brian flushed, smiling. "I like you, too."

"Hmm," Roger tapped his chin, eyeing Brian. "I think we'll be good friends, Brian. What do you say?"

\---

It took Brian a while to notice he wasn't in his own bed. Lying on his stomach with his head pillowed in his arms, comfortable and warm. He stretched, moaning softly and flipping onto his back. He finally opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. He squinted confusedly. Was this the direction he usually woke up in? Did he get in bed the wrong way? In fact… he couldn't actually remember getting in bed.

"You finally awake?"

Brian started, sitting up in shock. Roger was at his desk, chair turned facing Brian and grinning big.

 "The fuck?" Was all Brian could manage, rubbing his eyes. He blinked a few times. Definitely not his room, definitely a certain blonde's room.

 "You fell asleep in the lounge. My room is closer than yours. Do you not remember me forcing you up the stairs?" Roger shrugged like it was an everyday occurrence for them.

 "You got me up two flights of stairs?"

"Yeah. Wasn't easy. You may be skinny but you're tall and heavy. Anyway, wanna go get breakfast? It's banana pancakes day in the dining hall."

 

 

**Three _._**

"So you and Rog, eh?" Jim nudged Brian, giggling as he glanced up from his notes with a scowl on his face.

"We're friends."

"That why you sleep with him all the time?"

Sputtering, Brian narrowed his eyes at the amused man across from him. "Okay, so twice I crashed in his room for the night. It's not a thing." He weakly explained, glancing around the library to see if anyone was paying them mind. The room was empty aside from the two of them.

"Please, Bri. Rog is hot and you're gay."

"Hey," Brian crossed his arms, "just because I'm gay doesn't mean I crush on all my guy friends."

Jim waved him off, leaning closer. "No shit! Or did you forget I'm also gay and dating Fred. Anyway that's not what I'm saying. What I'm saying is you're still blushing. But I won't bring it up again if it bothers you."

Brian sighed. Who was he kidding? Both Freddie and Jim could always read his face; he was shit at hiding emotion. And Jim was sweet enough to get away with pretty much anything.

"Fine, I…like him. But I also appreciate his position in my life as a  _friend_. Not going to risk fucking it up. D'you know how hard it is to find another person to binge  _The Great British Bake-Off_ with you?"

Jim laughed loudly at this, throwing his head back and earning a glare from Brian.

"Christ. You two are perfect for each other."

"You've been spending too much time with Fred. I hate you both."

"You love us."

"Nope."

"Aw, c'mon, you know we only want good things for you," Jim pleaded, pouting at Brian.

"Ugh. You're hopeless."

Jim just leaned across the table to kiss Brian's cheek.

\---

Brian wasn't quite sure how, but Roger was rapidly becoming his best friend. Brian practically lived in Roger's room, though no, he hadn't slept there again since the night of  _Signs_. It wasn't hard to imagine the many winks and thumbs-ups he'd receive from Freddie and Jim were he to share a bed with the blonde again.

Him and Roger were mostly study buddies. And they watched a lot of Netflix together. Like at that precise moment, it was time for what Roger had lovingly named "Friday Night Bake-off."

"Tamal is so cute!" Brian squealed, digging into the bag of veggie straws and dropping a few on the other man's leg in the process. "Oops, sorry," he added without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Hey Bri," Roger started, laughing a bit as he watched the man inch closer to Roger's laptop.

"Hmm?"

"Are you…well…" Roger scratched the back of his head, finally gaining Brian's attention.

"Gay?" Brian supplied, stiffening with nerves. How would he be able to hide his crush on Roger after this? He needed a game-plan. Roger just nodded, eyes scanning Brian's face. The curly-haired man refused to make eye contact, suddenly very distracted with the frayed edge of Roger's duvet.

"Well…yeah."

The last thing Brian expected from Roger was a giant sigh of relief. He swung an arm around Brian's shoulders, voice high with excitement. "Yay! Me too! Now we can be gay buddies!"

Brian's left eyebrow twitched. Gay buddies? Was that by any chance code for boyfriends? Yeah, probably not.

 "Like, we're free to drool over David Tennant together! This will be fun," Roger continued.

 Ignoring the slight drop in his stomach, Brian focused on the more important topic at hand.

 "Ten is your favorite doctor, then?"

 Roger straightened up, pausing the show and immediately taking on Brian had dubbed his  _important-discussion_ expression.

 "I mean, I loved Matt Smith's performance! There's just something so delightful about it. He makes me feel bubbly, he's so bright-eyed about everything. Yet he conveys such sorrow, too, and as the youngest to take on the role, he really seems like an old soul, you know?"

 Brian did know. "I'm so glad you get that! I feel exactly the same. And Capaldi? I adore him. Every fucking word he speaks is so powerful. His monologues…no words."

 "Yes, yes! Peter honestly almost has me declaring Twelve my favorite doctor. But David will always be my doctor, the one who gave me the original passion."

 "My god Rog, it's like you literally are me. I knew from the moment Ten started quoting –"

 "–  _The Lion King_!" they exclaimed together.

 "I say we binge season two tonight, eh? You can get stuff from your room or borrow from me or whatever, but let's have a sleepover!"

\---

With Roger curled up against his side, chin on his shoulder and hand gripping his t-shirt as they watched a particularly intense battle scene between Ten and a sycorax, Brian reckoned 'gay buddies' was just as good as boyfriends so long as he could have Roger like this.

 

 

 **Four.**  

"Rog coming, dear?" Freddie asked Brian as he set up the Scrabble board on the floor of their room.

"Yeah, he should be here any minute." Brian was helping John mix up the letter tiles and return them to the bag. Freddie caught sight of them and frowned, hands on his hips.

"Don't start, Fred. Jim told me to!" John defended himself. While Freddie was distracted with tackling his boyfriend to the ground, Brian headed to the bathroom and pulled out Freddie's 'Guide to Scrabble: Stop Losing, Start Winning' from its hiding place under the sink. Stuffing it beneath his shirt, he returned to the room and rolled his eyes at the sight of Freddie straddling Jim's hips and trying to shove the Scrabble rules sheet into his mouth.

Brian passed the book to John, who pushed it under Brian's bed.

"Fred trying to rig the game again?" Roger questioned, shutting the door behind him and settling onto the floor next to Brian.

 The Scrabble nights had started about two months ago. John had originally asked Roger round to play, who invited Brian, which was overhead by Freddie, who had brought Jim along. Since it was a four-person game they took turns being the 'official word-judge' who also occasionally could provide helpful suggestions to the players. Freddie was never offered the position for a multitude of reasons, mainly being that he claimed every word was a word. And also that he never gave good advice.

 They had ended up making the official gathering in Freddie and Brian's room because it was the biggest, plus Freddie always had vodka in the freezer. They didn't drink most of the time, but occasionally the game got too stressful and arguments intensified in both insults and volume. Being drunk had the positive effect of making them all lovey towards one another, though the downside was how difficult it became to play the game while intoxicated.

 Brian patted Roger's knee in greeting. "Just a precaution."

 John leaned toward Roger, "We hid the book as well."

 Roger threw his head back and laughed, something tightening in Brian's gut as he watched him. "I can't wait to see his face when he realizes it's gone."

\---

Perhaps they were a bit tipsy. Only a shot or five each - Brian found it too hard to keep track of what everyone else was doing. They'd given up on finishing the game after Freddie had spent fifteen minutes insisting 'en' counted as a word. He was still muttering about it to Jim, who appeared to be ignoring him as his face was pressed into Freddie's pillow and his hands were over his ears.

 John was asleep on Brian's bed, Brian noted with fascination. He tapped his thigh and tilted his head, wondering what he should do about it. Lap suddenly full, Brian looked down to see Roger squirming to get comfortable.

 "Doing?" Brian said.

 "Nap," Roger murmured, frowning against the rough fabric of Brian's jacket where he had been trying to rub his face against. He gave it a weak shove, frown deepening when nothing happened.

 "Bed?" Brian asked, pushing a strand of Roger's long hair out of his face. Roger was more drunk than him, he just found it easier to communicate with Roger by using short phrases that the man would understand without confusion.

 "No beds," Roger replied, nodding to the occupied ones in the room.

 "Yours?" Brian didn't wait for a response before he was lifting Roger under the armpits and supporting his weight as they stood. He wrapped an arm around the smaller man and helped him down the stairs to his room, taking the key from Roger's sweatshirt pocket and unlocking the door.

 He smiled, watching Roger all but fall into his bed. The blonde made grabby hands at Brian as he kicked off his shoes.

 "Cuddle me, bitch," Roger whined.

  

 

**+One.**

 Brian rolled over onto his back as his phone chimed, reaching for the device and bringing it up to his face.

  **Rog: u in ur room??**

 Brian grinned, immediately replying an affirmative and scooting closer to the wall to make room. Not two seconds later Roger swung the door open, eyes meeting Brian's where he laid in bed with his laptop, waving Roger toward him.

 Roger lifted the covers, snuggling in next to Brian and moving the laptop to the end of the bed.

 "What are you doing here, you goof?" Brian laughed as Roger pillowed his head on Brian's shoulder, helping himself to the chips and hummus his friend had been snacking on.

 "Missed you," Roger said around a mouthful of food, spraying Brian with crumbs.

 "You're disgusting," Brian chuckled with no malice, wrapping an arm around the blonde and dipping a chip for himself. "And you saw me this morning when you came up here to have coffee with me." Roger just giggled in the way that always set Brian's heart ablaze and shrugged. "It's only been three hours since then," Brian continued, observing as Roger wiggled against him with amusement.

 "Shut up, Bri. You're not going to embarrass me."

 "I honestly don't know why you're so attached to me."

 "Oh really?"

 "I hardly even know you. Who do you think you are, coming into my bed and eating my food?"

 "Just can't help myself. You're so alluring."

"Hmm…I guess you can stay."

"How kind."

They both laughed, Brian tightening his grip and sighing contentedly.

"Freddie wants to know if we're interested in going to the game tonight, by the way. Says he's going with some people from his design program."

Brian just grunted.

"We don't have to of course," Roger continued, pulling the blankets up further around himself.

"I just…" Brian started, twirling a lock of Roger's golden hair around his finger. "I'm not good with new people like you are." His cheeks pinked, silently chastising himself for ruining Roger's fun all the time. He never wanted to go out, what was wrong with him? Roger was friendly and completely confident. He got along with everyone, and everyone instantly adored him. Brian tended to make people uncomfortable with his social ineptitude. He couldn't hold a normal fucking conversation, most of the time. Why did Roger hang out with him?

The taller man shook his head as all the usual criticisms began swirling in his mind.

 "Hey," Roger sat up so he could look Brian in the eyes. "None of that. We've been over this before. If you don't want to then there's no place I'd rather be but with you." He accompanied this statement with a solid poke to Brian's chest. "I mean it," Roger pressed on, tone softer. "I don't like that you're so hard on yourself, Brian. You're shy and that's okay. You aren't when you get to know people - not around me, or Freddie or John or Jim. And we all love you. So you don't have to push yourself. I want you to be comfortable.  _I_ love you."

Brian just nodded, stomaching warming as it always did when Roger got sweet with him. He looked up at those big blue eyes, wide with sincerity and affection. Gulping, Brian made up his mind. Tough shit if he wasn't the best at expressing his emotions, Roger deserved to know how much Brian appreciated him.

"You're so…" Brian tried, then shook his head again. Despite his conviction, he still couldn't say it while making eye contact. He maneuvered himself until he was curled into Roger's side for once, hiding his face in the smaller man's neck. Roger instantly buried hand in Brian's hair, massaging his scalp and trying to relax his friend.

"Okay I'm going to give you a monologue about how you're my best friend and how much you mean to me, so please lay there and listen without commenting."

 Roger tried hard not to giggle but he couldn't help it. 'I adore you so much Bri, go ahead I'm listening."

 "See, exactly! You're like…the best person ever. Our relationship is what I've always wanted and never thought I would have. It might not make sense to me but I  _know_  you admire me. You're so genuine and you encourage me because you want me to exceed, and you believe that I can so completely. Yet you know my limits and you respect them, get  _me_ to respect them. You always want to know what I have to say. Sometimes you stand on your tip-toes to get closer when I'm speaking, for fuck's sake. I don't think you even do it consciously. Everyone else makes me repeat myself, but you're so attuned to me that you automatically lean in, I - "

 Roger pulled the rambling man's face from his collarbone, tugging on the curls until Brian lifted his head up and looked at him.

 "I know you told me not to interrupt, but…" Roger lent closer, using both hands to push the taller man's hair out of his face, trailing fingers down to his jawline. "You're gorgeous," Roger breathed.

 Brian's brow knitted together. "Wha -" He started to say, before Roger stopped him again, kissing the corner of his mouth

When the other man didn't try and stop him, Roger pressed a soft kiss to his slack mouth. Roger tilted his chin back slowly, letting their lips slide apart before flicking his tongue against Brian's upper lip.

 The taller man looked sufficiently stunned, staring at Roger with a confused expression on his face. Roger just smiled and continued petting Brian's curls.

 Eventually Brian found his voice. "What," he cleared his throat. "What was that?"

"God, Bri. You're so dumb. You're the smartest person I know and you're dumb as shit."

Brian frowned at that. "Rog -"

"Just kiss me, you dumb shit."

So Brian did.

\---

They awoke to loud shrieks.

Roger just groaned and shoved his face further into Brian's bare chest. Brian squinted in the direction the noise came from, eyes popping open at the sight of Freddie in Jim's arms, both of them cooing at him and Roger wound around each other.

"Are you guys going to need the room to yourselves, then?" Jim winked at Brian. 

Freddie smirked. "Oh they are, dearest. I must text John right away. Let's get out of here."

Brian covered his face in embarrassment. "Fuck off, Fred. We can go to Rog's room."

All three of them looked down at Roger, who only grumbled and snugged closer to Brian.

Jim walked towards where Roger's jacket was hanging over Brian's desk lamp, obviously having been thrown across the room at some point. He fished Roger's room key out of the pocket as Freddie loomed over the two boys in bed. "Did you top, Rog?" Freddie whispered. Brian threw a pillow at him with the arm that wasn't wrapped around Roger.

 "Okay, okay, we'll go." Jim looped his hand with Freddie's, tugging him backwards.

 "We'll be back in a few hours, dears! Don't forget Scrabble tonight!"

 "Don't have sex in Rog's bed!" Brian yelled after them. He only heard a giggle before the door shut behind them.

 Roger sighed against his chest, Brian's nipple hardening in response to the exhale of air.

 "Sorry about that," Brian murmured, squeezing Roger's hip.

 "Don't worry. We can just have sex in Freddie's bed." 

**Author's Note:**

> hey kids. first queen fic - this wasn't actually intended as a queen fic but i thought it would be cute. anyway i'm a slut for comments if ur into that.


End file.
